The disclosure relates to enhancing user interactions with indications of acknowledgement in a social network.
Social network users are inundated with information on various topics. Users can recommend and share the information they find interesting to their connections on a social network. As they continue to share and recommend information on a topic, users develop a level of expertise in the topic that their connections can come to rely on. Existing social networks let social network users recommend and share information but fail to make the recommending and sharing more engaging to the social network users.